The Destruction of Momoko's Grotto
Good Vader and the others led Momoko back to her grotto! "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Momoko asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Good Vader said. When they were all the way in the cave, Momoko gasped in amazement at the statue of Riku! "Oh! You guys are the best!" Momoko said. She gave them all a hug. She then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Momoko said. She then giggled and said "Why, Riku, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Momoko giggled and spun around in joy! She stopped and gasped when she saw Jafar at the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held his snake staff! "King Jafar!" Momoko exclaimed in shock. Good Vader and the others hid behind a large chest. Bumblebee stood right behind Jafar, looking down at the ground in guilt! Iago stood at Jafar's left shoulder, glaring at Momoko angrily! "I consider myself a reasonable sorcerer and king and I have kept my patience up until now, Momoko!" Jafar said. He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Momoko and stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Momoko bit her lip and began to explain "But, King Jafar, I--!" Her sentence was cut short by Jafar. "Is it true? Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?!" Jafar demanded. "Look, King Jafar! I had to!" Momoko argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Momoko, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Jafar shouted. "He would have died!" Momoko exclaimed. "One less human to worry about!" Jafar said. "You don't even know him!" Momoko snapped angrily. "Know him?! I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Spineless, savage magical creature hunters incapable of any feeling!" Jafar shouted. That did it for Momoko, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "KING JAFAR, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Momoko gasped and covered her mouth. Good Vader and the others gasped as well. Jafar and Iago looked stunned. "Oh no!" Iago said. "No!" Jafar gasped in disbelief. He then got angry. "Have you lost your senses completely, Momoko? He's a human, you're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Momoko said. "So help me, Momoko, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Jafar said menacingly. Jafar charged up his snake staff. Bumblebee and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Momoko's pleas, Jafar destroyed every artifact with his snake staff. He then set his sights on the statue. He aimed his snake staff at it. "KING JAFAR, NO!!!" Momoko shouted. But it was too late. A fireball shot out of Jafar's snake staff and at the statue of Riku, destroying it! Category:Fan Fiction